Season 7 Hiatus: Solving the cliffhanger
by lebesgue
Summary: An idea for the begining of season 7 after the shocking and hot (not horny) end of season 6.
1. Cockroach

A song was playing in Richard Castle's head. It was a far away music, like when you heard your neighbor's radio trough the walls.

One part of his mind was listening and relaxed like dreaming. Another part was fighting inside him, trying to scape from the dream. He had been drugged.

Deformed images were filling his mind. He could see big Egyptian Pyramids floating in a pink sky with cotton clouds. He could see a gang of bikers crossing the firmament like Santa Claus. However he was on the ground, trying to move, but his feet were trapped in quicksand.

The motorbikers were really close now. He could see they were carrying sticks and chains. "Very bad guys." he thought. He was fighting for run away, but he could not move his feet an inch. He looked around him, crouched and tried to dig in the sand with his bare hands. But then the sand become concrete and his hands were trapped too.

They stopped above him. He could not hear the engine noises because that dammit music was louder. He closed his eyes and turn his head waiting the knocking.

A rush of cold water in his face surprised him in the middle of his delirium. It was not so bad, because he realized that he was thirsty. He licked a few waterdrops from his lips. He tried to move. He couldn't, but something has changed... Yeah, his back was aching, and his 'bad' knee - the one crushed snowboarding one year ago - was painful too. His ears were buzzing... he could listen that fucking song.

Another rush of water interrupted his thoughts. This was worse, because the liquid went through his nose and he started to cough heavily. Then he realized that he was regaining consciousness. He had left his nightmare world and now he was in another one.

"Wake up! You're boring me!"

The voice came from some undefined place. The writer opened his eyes and tried to focus. Everything he could see were confusing lights and shadows. He coughed several times. His body was curled in a fetal position inside a narrow small and uncomfortable place. He tried to move but he had both his hands and feet bounded.

The water fell again, he turned his head so it did not fall on his face. Then he realized that he was in a bathtub and the cold water was falling from a shower head above him. Castle made a noise from his throat, it was a scream of rage and pain. At least the shower stops. Thanks God.

He blinked a few times, he could not see a lot, but he was in a dark room and a light bulb lit from one corner. He saw ghostly shadows projected on the wall tiles.

He breathed deeply twice and tried to stretch inside the tub but his shoes hit the wall. Some liquid moved inside the tub. It probably was the water which had fallen and had been collected in the bathtub. He curled his back and the sinkhole do its job slowly.

"Good boy. It would be a shame to die under water after all the effort I have done to bring you here."

The writer heard the voice mixed with the music in his head. He had not recognized it but he already knew that he hated it.

"Who...? Who are you?" Castle asked confused.

The shadow on the wall became bigger and then the light come closer to him. Someone pointed to his face with a lantern and he avoided the burning light placing his tied hands in front of his eyes.

"Who are you!? Where am I!?" he asked again, but now he was angry. He shook his legs and hit the tub with his heels.

"Oh. Keep your manners Mr. Castle. A little more patience, please."

After that, the man went away with his light. The room was dark and silent again for a few seconds, while the writer heard the music in his brain and felt the fear in his skin. He wondered what could it mean the fact that the guy had called him 'Mr. Castle'. Then there was light. Fluorescent bars precariously suspended from the ceiling illuminated the instance. The cold bluish light filled Castle's visual field, some tubes flickered, to the despair of his sensitive brain.

"Better?" the voice asked from far away.

The place looked bigger now. All he could watch from inside the bathtub was the large tall ceiling. The tub was old stainless steel and it was a little bigger that an average bathtub. A backlighting man sharpe was watching him from the tub edge, Castle could not see his face.

"You haven't recognized my voice, have you? It's a shame, it would have been epic... maybe the drug dose was wrong, uh?"

The man moved a hand in front of Castle's face. The writer could only see lots of fingers dancing from one side to another. And when the fingers stopped dancing he could see bloodstains on the walls of the tub. He wondered if it was his own.

"Well, I will wait a bit more time so you can wake up, right Rick?"

He felt the cold water falling again from the head shower. Castle was semiconscious, sore, helpless... he turned his head first and his body then, so he placed face down. Now the water was falling on his nape. He felt a tickling in his neck. The writer shook his head and a cockroach fell in front of his nose. The water dragged it to the sump and it disapeared. Castle thought that, compared to him now, it was a lucky bug.


	2. Ringmaster

Castle fell again in a sequence of weird dreams. The only thing he could sometimes see clearly was Kate's face. Sometimes drinking wine an talking in their sofa, others making love sweetly, others working together at the precinct... Only one thing in common: her wide and beautiful smile and her amazing hazel eyes.

His mind went through a spiral, in the end was his consciousness. Castle opened his eyes and, for the first time, he could see the place where he was. It was a kind of... abandoned factory. Some machines with control panels, dirty buttons, conveyors to transport material all along the place, and cold fluorescent lights on top that reflected in the stainless steel.

He remembered... a bathtub... and a shower. He was not longer in the tub, but he was still soaked to the skin and bounded. His elegant completely soaked virgin wool tuxedo was very heavy now. When he bought it he loved it because he looked like James Bond, and now, ironically, his situation was vey much like a 007 film. He was hanging from his tied wrists and a metal chain was pulling him up from the floor.

"Oh, Mr. Castle, have I woken you?" said a familiar voice with false kindness.

The writer could remind he was driving his Mercedes road to his wedding in The Hamptons, then all was black. So he was drugged and now was ok. The hardest thing was that now, without drugs, he was wondering: Where is Beckett? Is she OK? Is she kidnapped too?. He would become crazy thinking about it, so he stopped thinking. He tried to turn his head to watch 'the ringmaster' of the show, but he was so stretched that he couldn't.

The ropes around his wrists were tensing while he was pulling. His precarious situation was getting worse. He did not want to cry out in pain, he grunted furiously instead. He was barely touching the floor with his bare feet toes, so his arms and wrists was supporting painfully almost all his weight. This was true: a man without shoes is a helpless man.

"Well, this is done." said the voice after the mechanism stopped.

He heard the echo of steps approaching him. The writer turned his head to see the bastard who was fucking him and... surprised, he showed the face of a guy he has never seen before. The man stood in front of him, with a silly smile and took a second to observe Castle and... the asshole started to laugh heavily. The writer frowned very confused and waited until laughing fit finished.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" the guy asked wiping tears from his eyes.

Rick was looking his stupid smile with weird teeth. He wanted to punch him on his nose, and he had felt the same when... Oh!

"Tyson"

It was the only word Castle said. He spat it disgusting and suppressed all the bad language that came to his mind.

"Impressive, Mr. Castle!" yelled the now identified Jerry Tyson and applauded the writer. "I think I must demand my plastic surgeon because you have recognized me immediately" he said.

"Oh, no, please, I don't want to cause problems. So, I have recognized you because your good manners" Castle said. He could not repress the jokes when he was in a panic.

"I'm glad you're in the best mood, because you're going to need it, Mr. Castle" Tyson walked slowly towards the old control panel and placed his hand on a button, not pressing it yet. Rick glanced and waited the worst thing possible to happen.

"I guess..." Tyson said "...a man so enlightened as you, have realized we are in a slaughterhouse. Millions head of cattle had been sacrificed over decades. Don't worry. I'm not interested in killing you."

And the bastard pressed the button.

The writer felt a tingle starting in his wrists and running along his arms that finished in his feet. The electrical current tensed his facial muscles causing teeth grinding. During the eternal seconds that the cramp lasted his lungs deflate, transforming the air in a scrill scream, and totally lost his toilet training.

When the electric shock finished, he felt in the Heavens, despite the blood taste in his mouth, urine odor and numb arms. Tyson walked pensative.

"When I was a child I used to hear cow mooing from my bedroom" -he said melancholic - "People said that the cows didn't suffer being sacrificed this way. You have tried it in a minimum level, what do you think, Castle? Is that true?"

The writer was recovering, trying to breath slowly, but was really complicated been hanging.

"Oh, I almost forget it..." - Tyson said walking back and disappearing out of Castle's sight.

He came back with a newspaper in his hand, and opened it to the middle. Tyson scanned it until he found what was looking for, then fold it and put it in from of Castle´s face. Rick frowned trying to read but he couldn't.

"Read it, writer. It's worth..." Castle did not move a muscle of his face.

"... Well, I see you are stunned. Read it later then." He put it on an old conveyor near Rick.

"Now I must offer my condolences"

Before left, Tyson pressed a button and Castle went down a few inches, enough for putting the soles of his feet on the ground.

"Be smart. Don't try anything bad while I'm gone, OK?"

Castle could hear a slam door behind him. Immediately Rick pulled the rope and observed it. It was very strong climbing rope. There was a harness joining the rope with a metallic chain suspended from the ceiling. He could try to climb up, then swing and... He never could scape like that, it was a mission for someone from Cirque Du Soleil.

He waited a second. He was not hungry. He was not sleepy. He supposed it was because the adrenaline.  
What day was today? He closed to the newspaper and before he could see the date, a big headline caught his eye: "Richard Castle dead in tragic accident".


	3. Desperate

"Wait a moment. It can't be true." he said to nobody. He was alive and kicking. The writer bended his back and could read the smaller letters:

_The renowned novelist Richard Castle (45) passed away in a car accident yesterday, while driving to his own wedding in The Hamptons with police officer Katherine Beckett (34)..._

Castle thought Beckett would kill the journalist who had been the courage to post her age. He kept reading...

_... His vehicle was found on fire off the road. Accident reconstruction specialists with the Highway Patrol wrote that it was caused by speeding. His burned body..._

"Wait. It's impossible. It can't be my body. I'm here. I'm alive!" he said to an imaginary listener.

_...his burned body confirmed his identity after being tested for DNA. According to trusted sources, both family and his fiancée ordered a counter analysis directly to forensic headquarters in NY, that only served to corroborate the results..._

This was a living hell. DNA tests rigged or maybe true DNA samples that Tyson had taken from him when he was unconscious and he had swapped it. A little piece of burned meat... But what about the dental test? This situation was crazy. Tyson was clever but this could not be happening. No!.

Tyson could cheat everybody but Beckett, right?

Beckett.

Kate, his daughter and his mother thought he was dead. Right now, somewhere outside, they were thinking that he had truly died in a car accident.

Dead.

No! No! No!

Castle felt his breath speeding and a severe headache starting. He was in shock.

Until now, he expected that Kate was out there investigating his kidnapping or whatever this was, and that she would find him soon or later. Shit. Now he was realizing that he was alone in this hell. He had no idea about how Tyson had cheated everyone, he just stuck to the facts: he was alive in the hands of a psychotic murderer and nobody know it.

He shook desperately and pulled the binding ropes. He stopped when the skin around his wrists started bleeding. The writer waited a moment and pulled the string again until he cried out in pain, the blood was dripping down the floor. Castle stopped again. He was loosing his mind because of desperation.

Now he must focus. He needed to escape. He had already done it, dozens of times, when he was looking for inspiration for his novels or just for playing: imagine an impossible situation and get away ingeniously.

He looked around him. Conveyor belts, control panels, a newspaper close to him...

The part of his mind that was always joking thought that this situation was like a video game, a graphic adventure, where the hero would find a way to activate a mechanism, the chains would move and... he would use the newspaper in a surprising way... a surprising way that he can't imagine right now.

Another part of his mind, the more realistic one, the part which Beckett had stimulated after years working together, focused in fill his lungs with air and shout for help.

After a few minutes with no response Castle chose another tactic. He thought: What would Beckett do? And nothing came to his mind. Ok, another question: What would he do if Beckett was with him now? It would be like they were cuffed two years ago...Well, he would try to entertain her. Yeah... And she would order him to shout up and... she would have the great idea of use the dammit control panel to pull down the fucking chain. Obviously.

Well. Castle had an objective now, the only question was 'How?'. Maybe if he swung rhythmically and stretched one leg, he could press with his foot the button Tyson had used. Which one was? Never mind, he would press everything he could. The writer made an attempt but his painful wrists can't support his weight. At this moment he wished to be the athletic Ricky Castle (25).

He thought that maybe standing on tiptoes, he could grab the chain with his hands and support his weight. He made a superhuman effort to stretch. The rehabilitation exercises for his back pain came to his mind, they were child's play compared with this. The writer managed to catch the last link in the chain with his numb fingers. He grabbed with all his strength.

Well, now the hardest thing, support his weight... "OOOOHHHHHMMMMPPPFFF"... Damn Richard Castle (45)!. He had conformed with the 'not-so-chubby' Rick Castle (35). He breathed and puffed, then gritted his teeth and finally he get keep his feet in the air. Now the writer moved his legs slowly forward and backward, puffing with each swing.

Not so bad. After four or five swings, he thought that he was close enough to stretch one of his feet and... when he tried it, Castle heard a crack in his shoulder. His scream of pain could be heard from a mile around. Maybe somebody could heard it, but the writer, groggy because of the ache, vomited and lost consciousness before he could check it.


	4. Furious

When Castle regained consciousness and checked than he was no longer hanged he felt relieved. He moved his shoulder... no pain, miraculously. He looked around and realized he was in the dirty bathtub again, with wrists and ankles tied, reeking of vomit and pee, cockroaches playing with his bare feet. Despite all, this was 'much better'.

"Wellcome again, Mr. Castle. Lucky guy. Your favorite show is about to start."

Tyson appeared in the scene with a laptop which placed on a shelf beside the bathtub. The writer observed how the bastard pressed a key and a video began to play. An image of a group of people in a green meadow showed on the screen. It looked like a home video taken with a hidden camera. Rick did not recognize anybody, because the group was far. Then the image moved like if the cameraman was walking towards people. Now the writer could see more details.

Castle's eyes moistened in a moment and tears fell along his cheeks when he blinked. The video was showing him his own funeral. Rick could see Kate in front row, escorted by Alexis and Martha. The three women were hugging. All of them in black. His mother wore sunglasses, but Alexis and Kate did not. The writer frowned trying to see the details of their faces.

Like it was reading Rick's mind, the camera zoomed in the three women. Castle felt a lump in his throat seeing a foreground of their reddish swollen eyes and cheeks wet with tears. His sight blurred because of his own tears. Seeing his three women heartbroken was shattering his own heart. He wanted to shout that he was alive. He wanted to shout that everything was going to be OK. He wanted to shout that he will go home with them. But he did not do it. Because he did not want gratify Tyson.

"What's up, scribbler?" the bastard paused the video "Too much drama for you? Hahaha... This is just the beginning... from now you are going to be viewer of their lives... WITHOUT YOU."

Castle held back the urge to mourn, it was useless. He was enraged. That son of a bitch had managed to record a video of a private ceremony. Now he should focus in escape. Tyson touched the keyboard and the video go forward still paused.

"I can't wait to show you my favourite part..." the bastard press play again and sat in the bathtub edge to watch it too.

Castle could see now the interior of a house that he could not recognize. There were lots of people in a big room. The image approached in a group and Rick could see Kate again. _His_ Kate. Standing up, her father beside her, receiving condolences from friends and family. She was crestfallen, staring blankly, red eyes, swollen lips, fragile as a fawn.

"Sorry for your lost" said a voice in the video.

Castle was puzzled. He recognized that voice. It was Tyson's voice distorted.

Tyson was offering his condolences to Kate!

Rick kept looking the video and watched how Beckett raised her head and faced her interlocutor with tearful eyes. She pronounced and almost inaudible 'thank you' then frowned slightly and asked 'Mister...'

"Matic. Ricky and I were mates in University. Maybe you heard my last name before, Ricky used it in their books" he answered.

Castle was unable to contain his rage, he started to breathe faster. That son of a bitch had sneaked into his funeral and had offered his fake condolences to Kate. The bastard was making fun of them. That was a cruel game and the writer would not play it.

Furious like he never was before, stretched both legs and hit the laptop with his heels. Tyson, spellbound with his video, did not react fast enough and received and identical hit on his jaw. Castle, full of adrenaline, rolled forward and hit Tyson's face with his head.

The blood spurted from his nose, maybe broken, and splashed Rick's write wedding shirt. It became a Pollock's painting in red. With the same movement, Castle rolled back, and when his bent legs were near Tyson's face, stuck a double kick with his lower legs. It hit his temple and the bastard fell unconscious over the bathtub.

Castle kept his eyes wide open, he could not believe what had just happened.

He had knockout Tyson!

Ok. Too soon for claiming victory. He was caught somewhere, tied and bruised. With a big effort, Rick was able to place face down inside the bathtub. The only thing he could do, with wrists and ankles bound, was leaning over the edge of the tub and jump into the cold tile floor.

The writer fell and rolled doing a cartwheel for avoiding direct impact. He had watched it in many films, but definitively he ned much more practice. Castle stood clumsily and walked jumping with his feet together. He would not get far that way.

Rick looked around him.

He followed with his eyes the conveyor belt and saw the cattle cutting zone, where there was a scroll saw, like the ones you could see in a classic butcher shop, but bigger. Castle gulped thinking about the poor cows and he approached as fast as he could.

The writer sat in the conveyor belt and lifted his feet. Rick placed very carefully a foot on either side of the saw blade, as far apart as he could, leaving the rope in direct contact with the teeth of the saw. Using his painful muscles Rick moved her legs hoping that the rope was fraying soon.

When Castle saw the first thread cut... he grunted desperate. It was going to take much more time that he had. Rick turned his head to watch over Tyson, still unconscious. He turned his head again and kept his legs moving.

Suddenly Castle heard engine noise and before he could do anything the saw had cut the ropes, and now the conveyor belt was driving him into a dreadful dead.


	5. Hooked

Two news for Castle, the good: He no longer had ankles bound; the bad: In less than a second a saw cut him from bottom to top.

His brain worked quickly: head back, legs up... and with urge Castle did a backward roll like he never had done before. One bad thing after all: he fell from the conveyor belt to the floor like a heavy stone and felt pain in all his body. The good thing was that it meant he was one-piece man.

Rick was exultant and he did not realize that somebody had switched the machine on from the control panel. And when he saw a blonde woman above him carrying a fire extinguisher about to hit him... The only thing that Castle could do was damn Tyson's plastic surgeon girlfriend. Then he heard a 'PONG!' in his forehead and fell unconscious again.

* * *

Richard Castle had lost count of how many times had regained consciousness in that dammit slaughterhouse. This last time was very painful. He was feeling palpitate the veins in his head, and with each beat an acute twinge went through his brain. The only good thing was that now was alive a conscious. It ruled out severe injuries.

"This could have been really easy, Mr Castle!"

Castle heard the echo of a voice in the big room. He looked around but could not see Tyson. The writer noticed that he was hanging by his wrists again and somebody was raising him very high. If the cows used to be battered this way, he will consider becoming vegetarian.

"I don't wanna do this, but you have been a bad boy!"

Near the roof, the hook carrying Castle moved slowly but without pause to its goal. The writer though to ask what the hell Tyson would do to him, but frozen by terror, he preferred to remain ignorant. Tyson had tell that he did not want to kill him, but Rick wondered how far would make him suffer.

Castle was approaching to a big machine, not very impressive. Basically it was a big container with a gate on top, which he could see clearly from above.

"Do the honors, honey." Tyson said, presumably to his girlfriend.

Then an ailing noise filled the instance. The top gate of the container opened an Castle could see inside a collection of gears moving. It was like a garbage truck but much more... violent.

"Don't worry. I don't want to kill you."

The sentence did not calm him. Moreover Castle bent his legs. He did not like how close his feet were. The hook stopped just when Rick was right over the opened gate. The writer looked down terrified but he did not scream.

"The question is: What percentage of Richard Castle will keep one-piece after this?"

After this, the hook started going down dramatically slow. Castle grumbled and shook his body like a hunted animal about to be devoured... in his case 'devoured' by a bone crusher machine.

"Don't move like a bunny! Be a man, Castle!... It's funny, isn't it, honey?... honey?" Tyson asked but he couldn't see his girlfriend.

He looked up to the writer, shaking while going down, then walked towards the control panel. She was there just a moment ago...

"NYPD!"

"Put your hands up!"

"Don't move! Drop to the ground!"

The eyes on three cops, two men and one woman who Tyson immediately recognized, stared at him with hate. He put his hands up slowly. They had surrounded him, but they were only three. He smiled to Beckett.

"Tyson! To the ground! NOW!" Beckett's characteristic hoarse shout echoed throughout the room. She kept stare at Tyson even when Castle, realizing she was there, asked for help desperately.

"I'm going to demand my surgeon." Tyson said just before jumping to the control panel and pressing a button.

In the next second many things happened: The hook carrying Castle went down quickly, Beckett shot Tyson's legs three times, Esposito jumped over the bastard and pinned down him, Ryan press the button to stop the crusher machine...

And a deathly silence fell.

"Castle?... CASTLE!" Kate yelled while was running towards the machine holstering her gun.

Espo and Ryan stared how Beckett climbed a ladder attached to the crusher machine container in record time. From the floor they could not see Castle, who had probably fallen into the machine.

They expected the worst.

When Beckett arrived to the top her face puzzled. The boys said from down:

"Beckett?"

She did not say a word, but they heard Castle complaining and saying "Help... me... NOW!". Beckett made an O.K. signal with her hand to the boys and they breathed again.

What had surprised Beckett was that Castle had managed to avoid falling through the gate, stretching like a stick, so that both arms and calves were put on the frame of the gate. Rick was keeping his muscles tense with a lot of effort. His face was intense red.

"Mmmm... I don't know HOW!" Kate said while looked at the stopped gears and blades inside the machine.

At that point Ryan had learned how to drive the hook. He raised it again and Castle went up once more time.

"I'm really... really... tired of all this" the writer said when his ligaments tensed again.


	6. Rescued

Ryan moved the hook until Castle was placed softly on the floor. The writer kept lying while Beckett cut the ropes with a jackknife. Rick sighed with relief when felt his arms and legs free again. He made a snow angel like children do, while the detective kept her knife in a pocket of her bulletproof vest. Then she observed him seriously from down to top and touched his forehead near the hit with the fire extinguisher. Espo and Ryan carried Tyson and her girlfriend outside leaving them alone.

"Hey!" he said.

She stared his face. Castle could see in his big eyes, almost no makeup today, all the emotions inside Kate. He could see in her dark circles all her pain and tiredness she had suffered. He could see all her rage in how she kept her eye wide opened. Rick noticed how her eyes were getting wet.

"All is over, Kate." The writer said smiling at her.

Then she could no longer contain her feelings, frowned and threw herself to his neck. Castle sat up and hugged her. And Kate finally cried, cried the pain she had suffered and the happiness she felt now.

She did not care about the smell of urine and vomit, she did not care their wedding had gone to hell. Now she just wanted to hug him strongly, until they could not breathe.

Kate relaxed her embrace and looked at his face again. He had a bump on his head, near the little scar on his forehead, some nicks and cuts, his white wedding bloodstained shirt. He was dirty, sweaty, made a mess.

And she kissed him like she never had done before, she caressed his head with her fingers. His mouth was sweet, Kate licked deeply and Castle moaned when she touched a wound.

"Sorry" she said

"Mmmmmmh" Rick said pushing his lips to continue the 'torture'.

"Ok..." Kate moved her head back to stop kissing "C'mon Castle, you should go to see a doctor".

The writer looked at his crotch. The detective followed his eyes and both viewed how 'Castle's tower' joined to the party. Beckett could not do anything but laugh.

"Be comprehensive... 'he' was waiting an epic wedding night" Rick said.

"Well, no fatal injuries down there, but the bump on your forehead need a check"

"Oh! Yes! Oh! You must hear it, Beckett, it has been awesome, I was about to get away..."

Kate shook her head, laughed and kissed him again.

Their private moment was interrupted with some noises that came from outside. They heard voices yelling and then several shots. Kate, horrified, looked at Castle who made a movement with his head towards a corner.

Beckett helped him to move and they both hid behind a control panel. She drew her gun and kept besides Rick protecting him. They remained silent with their breathing as the only sound in the background. The writer stared at his muse: so serious, so professional.

"I knew Tyson could not confuse you. Not you, Kate." Rick whispered.

Beckett glanced him and kept her gun in Weaver position.

"He did it." She said holding back her tears.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"He cheated us. All of us. We... we buried you." Kate said with voice cracking.

"Then... How did you find me?"

She was silent and lost in thought a few seconds, as if she was trying to gather the necessary forces she had lost with all this horrible affair.

"The fire in our reserved rooftop venue was extrange. The NYFD found an unusual kind of accelerant here and inside your Mercedes too. It proved to be a accelerant used in slaughterhouses, for burning bone remains." Beckett explained.

"Mmmh... You're so clever!" Castle whispered. He smiled to her, but Kate frowned.

"It was not me. It was Gates."

The writer surprised. Kate talked:

"She was the only one with enough strength and serenity to follow the clues..." She kept quiet for a moment "We couln't. I... I couldn't... I was..."

Beckett could not talk more because of emotion. Castle caressed her shoulder to calm her.

"This was not your battle. You have to let them 'play' too, Kate."

The smile in Castle's face filled Kate's heart with the warmth and serenity she ned now.

The emergency exit door opened suddenly. Kate turned on herself and pointed her gun to the door. She relaxed when saw Esposito enter.

"What happened, Espo?" she asked

The detective calmed his breathing before answer.

"They run away."

"How?" - Both Rick and Kate asked at once.

"His girlfriend-doctor was hiding a weapon. They had gone in a patrol car."

They all felt disappointed with the situation. However Kate caressed Ricks's arm and looked at his eyes with relief because the most important thing now was that he was alive.

"Well, they'll not get far." She said aloud.

* * *

**Hi, I'm the girl who is writing this fanfic, I know you are waiting to read HOT scenes. Well, I will write it, just a little more patience... I'd love read your opinions about this fanfic.**


	7. On a stretcher

"Seriously, is all this necessary? It's just a bump and some brushes." Castle said while the doctors got him on a stretcher into an ambulance.

"It's better to be sure, Castle." Beckett said bossy.

They had given the order for search and arrest Tyson and his girlfriend. Ryan and Espo, feeling responsible, had insisted on handling the situation by themselves. Gates was in the precinct talking with the FBI. Everyone insisted to Beckett to 'handle' Castle, and that with that she had enough work, so she got into the ambulance with him back to Manhattan.

The writer wore a collar so he could not move his neck to look around, during the trip he was watching the ambulance roof and Kate's smile sideways while he was telling her about the kidnapping.

"Bah! I don't believe that thing with the saw" Beckett said tapping his shoulder.

"It's true! It happened that way!" Rick complained like a kid.

The detective smiled and raised her eyebrows, then Castle leaned to sit on the stretcher and looked at her eyes offended.

"Wait, don't move, babe." Kate said standing up and forcing him to lie down again.

She caressed his shoulders and his arms. Castle moved a hand and caught her fingers. Together. A while ago he thought he would never see her again.

They kept looking at each other's eyes for a few minutes, until Castle broke the magic silence.

"There is something I missed... How did you locate the correct slaughterhouse? Only with that accelerant?"

Beckett smiled and moved her head feeling that the normality had come to their lives after the hell she had lived last days.

"Matic" she said.

"Matic?" he repeated confused.

"Tyson betrayed himself. I know you used 'Matic' in honor of 'Katic' that lanky actress you like so much." Kate said sighing.

"Ok, don't be jealous, I like her so much because she reminds me of you." Rick said smiling.

"No way!" Beckett said rolling her eyes. She though in how many indie films Castle had invited her to watch only because that 'Katic' took part in them.

"Anyway... how 'that' led you to the correct slaughterhouse?" He asked.

At least Kate was checking that Castle was able to maintain a logical conversation, which sometimes was difficult to him with no hits in his head.

"When I looked at Matic's eyes I had a hunch. The surgery only had changed his face but I never forget a killer's eyes"

"You recognized him, didn't you?"

Beckett frowned while she remembered the moment. Broken by the pain of losing the love of her life, she was receiving condolences from dozens of people, most part unknown to her. When Mr. Matic walked away, a light inside her head switch on and her mind changed to detective mode. Suddenly there was no more pain, only a hunch.

She apologized to all and went to a corner. Kate felt her father worried looking at her. Then she used her cell phone to call Gates. A few sentences between the two women started the plan to find the slaughterhouse.

"Kate..." Castle whispered to take her away from her thoughts.

Beckett shared her feelings with him:

"I thought I was going crazy, seeing ghosts where there weren't. It had been hard, Castle. The hardest thing that ever happened to me. Your car on fire... your remains... your burial..."

Kate's eyes got wet. Rick was touched with her confession. His fake death had been worse for Beckett that the death of her mother. He held her hand stronger.

"When Gates told me about that kind of accelerant I remembered Tyson had grown up near a slaughterhouse. That one we found you." Her voice cracked with emotion.

"And you say that you have not participated, ahem?" He said proud of her.

Rick smiled and caressed her wet cheeks. Kate hugged him and relieved her tension in tears.

* * *

Castle and Beckett were coming to the emergency room when they heard a scream.

"Dad!"

Kate saw Alexis running towards his father, still lying on the stretcher. The girl hugged him resting her head in his chest. Behind her, Martha came smiling to Katherine and hugged his son yelling "Richad!".

The nurses needed to carry the stretcher inside but they couldn't with Castle's mother and daughter attached to it. Beckett made a signal to the nurses with her hand asking for a minute.

"Oh, you're going to kill me. Let me breathe a little." Castle said taking a look at them.

Neither of the two ladies moved an inch. Beckett was watching the funny scene with a smile.

"Martha, Alexis, let them to check him as soon as possible, o.k.?"

"Oh, Yes, darling." Martha said releasing her son obediently.

Kate leaned with love over Alexis and whispered her that they could visit his father later. The girl released him with wet eyes and hugged Kate immediately. The detective hugged her with one arm and used her other arm to embrace Martha. The three women looked Richard moving away.

Castle made an o.k. gesture with his hand to his three women, and then he made a hand-horns like in a rock concert. The three ladies smiled.


	8. A normal day

It was a clear, bright, almost summery day. Many people were going down the street in shirt sleeves.

Detective Beckett looked at the sky and took a deep breath. Despite the nice weather she was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket over a white shirt: her comfortable cop clothes for hiding her badge and gun.

She was just another citizen in Manhattan, sitting on the stairs in front of the hospital where the man of her life had been recovering for a couple of days. Today he will be released. Kate was taking a break to savor the moment. She was totally happy thinking that today was the first 'normal' day in her life after the hell they had lived.

A normal day.

Tyson had gone, that was true, but that fact did not prevent her from enjoying this moment. Tyson will try it again and he will make a mistake, like Bracken. And she will be there too, to arrest him and bring justice. It was the least she could do for Castle.

Kate smiled thinking that that day was closer. But now she stood up ready to begin this normal day.

* * *

"What do you mean with 'he's gone'? "

An unbelieving Beckett asked to the head nurse of Traumatology Area. It seems that Castle had been released early in the morning and he had left the hospital without waiting her.

"Mr. Castle left about one hour ago, but he told me that you will come, and that you will get angry." Kate stopped frowning and raise her eyebrows. The nurse smiled with her reaction.

"He asked me to give this to you" the woman handed her a closed envelope with the word 'Kate' written. It was Rick's handwriting.

Beckett, hiding her annoyance, accepted the letter.

* * *

The detective left the Hospital walking briskly with her hair flying, obeying the mysterious note that Castle had let her. "Turn around the block"? "The smell of coffee would guide you"? "The heavens opening showing our savior"?

She was not in the mood for apocalyptic riddles. Kate had gotten up with the idea of having a normal day in their lives and it turns out that Castle had other plans for her.

She walked down 59th Street towards Columbus Avenue, being careful with the ER Ambulances. Before arriving to the end of the street she saw a Starbucks on the opposite sidewalk. Kate, still annoyed, crossed towards it.

The detective passed in front of the door and heard her last name. The person who was calling her was a smiling young woman with green Starbucks apron. Beckett approached her and the waitress offered her a big steaming coffee and told her that it was for free.

Kate took it. She was so surprised that the only thing she could say was a polite 'thank you' before the girl went back inside still smiling. The coffee was hot and smelled of vanilla. Beckett thought that Castle should have given the girl a good tip to do this.

Beckett, on the busy sidewalk, looked around and decided to take a sip of coffee. It always put her in better mood and she really needed it now.

The detective inclined her head to drink and then saw a beautiful mural on the facade of a church in front of her: God showing the kingdom of heaven to men. An idea came to her mind.

"Oh, my God, did he...!?"

Before finishing the sentence Kate had gone up the stairs leading to St. Paul Apostle Church main door.

* * *

The main nave was huge and was decorated with majestic artwork, beautiful murals, and sculptures. The great hanging lamps caught her eye, then Kate realized that the lovely illumination came from the sunlight going through the big stained glass windows.

Beckett walked open-mouthed, with her coffee, along the wide corridor delimited by empty wooden benches, admiring the art and peace of the place. She stopped in the middle of the corridor because she saw a priest doing something on the altar and she did not want to disturb him.

"Kate"

The detective startled but recognized the voice behind her instantly.

"Castle" she said not moving.

The detective turned around herself and was surprised with the image of Castle wearing a dark suit and the lavender striped shirt she loved. She could see the bump in his forehead and brushes in his face, but his wide smile and sparkling eyes stood out above all.

"Castle?" she asked while the writer was looking at her from feet to head.

"You look beautiful" he said after a while. Kate smiled completely melted.

Rick walked up to her and offered her his arm like a gentleman. The gesture allowed to see his bandaged wrist. Kate took his arm like a lady and whispered him:

"Babe, are we getting...?" She could not finish the phrase because a big church organ began to play.

Castle looked at her eyes and nodded. Kate's face changed from surprising to a wide smile while they both walked slowly to the altar.

* * *

Beckett saw his father standing up in the first line, next to Martha and Alexis, who came close to her discretely and picked up the Starbucks coffee. She saw Lanie, Espo, Ryan and Jenny on the other side. There were no more people.

Rick and she stood in front of the priest, who winked at Castle. Kate was not surprising for that, because she had supposed that to celebrate a wedding a weekday morning was a very special favor.

They both placed one in front the other, took their hands and looking at their eyes. On second thought Kate did not care switching her 'normal day' to their 'wedding day'.


	9. On a cloud

Kate lived the first minutes of their improvised wedding like she was floating on a cloud. She knew the priest would be saying interesting things about marriage, but his words were not reaching her ears.

All her attention was focused on Castle, smiling in front of her. They had interlaced their hands and she was feeling his warm. Beckett was feeling her cheeks on fire and her heart beating fast. She was not nervous, it was the emotion of being on the altar with her beloved partner for over six years.

At last!

Wait a moment. The priest had said something and now was glancing her waiting for something. She had been lost in her feelings. Castle was sweetly looking at her too.

"Eeh... excuse me, I think I'm lost...What?" She said in a lower voice. Kate was worried thinking that the priest could realize she really was not... 'true' catholic.

"Your wedding vows, Katherine. " The priest said.

"Oh!" Kate had forgotten all the thing about open her heart to the audience and she reacted with surprise.

"I could say mine first, can we change the order?" Rick said understanding she was absent-minded.

The priest nodded. Castle smiled, firmed up and hold her hands more strongly. Kate looked at his eyes with all her attention. He cleared his voice and talked:

"I'm going to marry you, Kate, knowing that I'm getting married with the right one for me. You understand me, you respect me and you doesn't take me very seriosly which is good, because I can get quiet annoying" he said to the audience, who laughed while Martha nodded smiling.

"You know I'm here for you. I always will be. I would go until the end of the world with you. But promise me that we'll avoid deserted factories, basements with tigers, radioactive areas and the Russian Mafia. Well, it was fun, anyway." Kate smiled with his typical jokes to make her to relax.

The writer waited until the guests stopped laughing. Then he continued:

"I already know how marriage works, Kate, at he beginning there are rainbows everywhere. But, one day, you will wonder why an extraordinary woman like you are with a clown like me..." His words, pronounced seriously, wipe the smile off Kate's face. "...I pray that when that day comes, you stop what you're doing, and tell me how you feel. And I promise you that we will not stop talking until we fix it, because I love you and it is never going to change."

Kate's legs trembled and she held his hands stronger, she was open-mouthed. His speech had been touching. Castle rose a hand asking permission to the priest for skipping the protocol. Then he stepped forward and hugged Kate, who hugged him back tightly. Rick wiped a small tear from her cheek, and kept talking still holding her:

"And finally I want to promise you that I will always be romantic with you and that I will never bore you. So don't complain if in our 10th anniversary I show up astride a horse, dressed as Indiana Jones, ready to kidnap you." Rick smiled and raised repeatedly his eyebrows. Kate showed her white teeth in a wide smile.

The detective stepped back and both return to their initial position, holding hands again. Now it was her turn. The priest indicated that she could start. Kate was nervous about speaking her vows, but she realized that her nerves were dispelled when she concentrated on Castle's stweet blue eyes. Then she talked:

"I, Katherine Beckett, am getting married you, Richard Edgar Castle, feeling supported, loved, valued, ..." Kate sighed "... and knowing that you know me better than anyone, because you had the patience and perseverance to rebuild all the pieces of my mind, completing the woman you can see now in front of you, and who loves you, like she never thought she would love a man."

The writer, smiling, made a move to skip the protocol again, but she placed her hand on his chest stopping him gently. She had not finished.

"And I'm also getting married you, Richard Alexander Rodgers, because..." Rick turned serious when he heard his birth name "... you are a good, loving, family man who has taught me that sharing our vulnerabilities both become stronger. And that is why I promise you to share the rest of my life with you to become invincible."

Now Kate let Castle to stepped forward and they hugged each other stweetly in front of the melted audience.

"And you have no idea about what I have in mind for our 10th anniversary." She whispered to him.

* * *

The rest of the ceremony went very fast for Kate. At some point Alexis approached with the wedding rings and they put each other with trembling hands saying a few ceremonial words that sounded insignificant compared with their vows.

Beckett stared the shiny golden ring in Castle's finger, who was caressing her knuckles with his thumb, and every time she looked up his deep eyes were staring back at her with love. And Kate looked down again for seeing their rings. She still did not believe it.

Finally the priest asked them to kiss.

And they obeyed willingly.

At last!

At last they were married!

And the guests laughed and had to cough when the kiss lasted more than usual for such cases. Both Kate and Castle ignored them for a few more seconds. Their bodies were demanding an intimate moment that had been denied the past few days.


	10. Trauma

"I swear it was recommended by the doctor" Castle said loudly.

The writer was almost submerged in the bathtub in the master bathroom in the Ty Warner Penthouse Suite in Four Seasons Hotel in NY. In front of him there was a big window with an impresive view of Park Avenue and Upper East Side. The noon light reflected in the immaculate creamy marble giving the feeling of being on a deserted beach up there.

"Yes, I'm sure your doctor told you that!" He heard Beckett talking jokingly from the bedroom.

Rick relaxed until his legs floated and his feet rose above the foam bath. He had told her that because of his recent trauma he could develop a phobia of bathtubs and that to prevent it Kate should get into the tub with him.

He extended his arm and took a glass of champagne he had prepared. When Castle was going to drink a sip, Kate's figure come into view between his eyes and the big window.

"All for the sake of medicine." She said collecting her hair in a bun.

Her slender body covered with a delicate white silk robe, courtesy of the hotel, left Rick speechless, who loosened his hand and spilled the drink on his chest. The writer yelled a little because the contrast between the cold champagne and the hot water.

Kate, smiling, came near the tub and stopped just in front of him. With a smart move she loosened the knot of the silk belt and let the robe slide down her shoulders and arms. The cloth fell to the marble floor, leaving her completely naked. Along with her movement, Castle felt an imaginary knot in his crotch loosening too. He felt it more 'loose' now.

Rick left the glass aside and extended his hand towards her to invite her to get into the tub. Kate held his hand. He glanced her endless legs coming in and her tempting breasts dancing with her movement.

The detective immersed in the hot water with foam and sat between his legs. Rick could feel her back pressing innocently against his 'unleashed' area, as advance of all the pleasure was waiting for him during their wedding day-evening-night.

"Mmmmm... Hot" She said pleasured.

"I have set the thermostat to your liking" Castle explained showing the display to her.

"I was no talking about water" Kate whispered as she gently rubbed her back against his body. He smiled mischievously and she showed him the tip of her tongue between her teeth smiling playfully.

Castle sighted pleasured while hugging Kate, who breathed deeply. Their bodies were spooning under water. Rick blew out the foam in her shoulder and neck and kissed softly. He saw her getting goosebumps.

The writer advanced along her neck kissing and caressing her with his lips, he felt how Kate was relaxing. Then Rick moved his hand under the water slowly and touched softly her hips. Kate laughed and shook her legs screaming 'Castle!', a big splash of water fell on the marble floor of the bathroom.

"I had heard about female ejaculation, but I never imagined this." Castle said joking contemplating the puddle.

Kate laughed harder and her body started shaking, Rick, still hugging her, laughed too. He made a move to sink underwater but the detective read his mind and grabbed onto the tub edge with her hands quickly.

"I don't think you have a problem with bathtubs." Kate teased.

"Maybe I'm cured." Rick explained.

They both calmed down. Their hands met underwater and they interlaced their fingers. Castle pulled Kate's hand from the water and stared at her wedding ring. She noticed him and turned her head to look at his eyes.

Beckett smiled and inclined her head with her mouth opened looking for Castle's lips. Rick completed the movement turning his head too. And they both melted in a wet intense kiss while hugging each other.

Castle let one of his hands move by instinct to find one of Kate's breasts and when he got it, thought it was a good place to stay. His other hand explored the depths and stopped when found the treasure between detective's thighs, who held her breath when felt him.

Beckett reached for what she could and found the first prize. Castle roared with pleasure when he felt Kate's hand grabbing his erect member gently but firmly. They stopped kissing and kept their eyes looking each other's. They were panting and smiling before deciding to move on to bigger challenges.

Kate bit her lower lip looking at his eyes and moved her shoulder slightly, which resulted underwater in a sensual caress along Rick's tool. The writer looked into her eyes very serious and breathed heavily. Beckett moved her hand again, this time with a little more action. Castle pulled his arms from water and grabbed the edge of the tub roaring.

It was very exciting not to see their bodies under the foam, because Rick could not guess Kate's movements so each little touch was multiplied by a thousand. The detective approached her lips to his mouth and when Castle was waiting the kiss, she stepped back and stroked strongly his little friend. He yelled like a girl, she laughed. Her next move was to caress softly his glans and Rick closed his eyes melted.

A playful Beckett released him and thought about her next step.

"Tub of bed?" She asked letting him choose.

"I think..." Rick pretended to think carefully his answer "... this trauma is cleared. But now I have another one to solve..." he said enigmatically.

He moved his hand to the floor and picked the while silk belt beeing observed by a curious Kate.

* * *

**Note of the author: Hi everybody. It's really hard for me to write this fanfic in English. I would like to know if there are enough people interested in this story to continue writing it or not. Let me your opinion in reviews.**


	11. Silk belt

"Tie me up."

Castle ordered her seriously, although he was raising his eyebrows comically and playing with the silk belt, tightening it and biting it in front of Kate's face.

They had left the bathtub abruptly, without drying their wet bodies and had jumped on the king bed ready to do battle in a more comfortable spot.

Beckett smiled watching him doing foolish things, as usual he wanted to 'play' with her.

"Let me guess: you have a trauma with being tied up, don't you?" Kate said kidding him.

"Yes, a big one... down here" he said looking his crotch.

Kate smiled and jump on Castle to kiss him passionately because he could not hold back herself when he was so cute. It was difficult to grab their wet bodies so it was more exciting. She hugged him strongly with her fingers pressing his back and their legs twined complicatedly.

When their mouths were explored deeply their minds immediately thought in another part of their anatomy. Kate moved her lips to kiss his chin and neck. Castle, with his mouth free now, talked again:

"Tie me up... please..."

Beckett stopped kissing and looked at his eyes. Rick offered her the white silk belt and she took it. Then Castle put his wrists together in front of Kate's face like waiting to be cuffed. He had removed the bandages before the bath. The detective observed the bruises caused by string rubbing still visible, then she leaned and kissed their wrists sweetly.

"Are you sure?" she whispered looking at his eyes.

He smiled and nodded. Of course this was not the first time they play this game, but after what happened her feelings about bondage were... conflicting. Beckett started to do it, but when she began to bandage one of his wrists, she stopped and sighed.

"I can't do it, babe." Kate said crestfallen.

Castle realized in that moment how much Kate had suffered with his kidnapping. Beckett was strong but maybe she needed this 'therapy' more than him.

"Kate..." she lifted her head and looked at his eyes.

"Don't think about tie up literally, it's like... a metaphor of how I had lived these last years before we were together..." Her eyes changed from sad to tender "... when I worked closely you but I couldn't touch you..." Rick caressed her back with his fingertips.

When Castle's fingers ended her back, they continued along her curves until reaching inhospitable areas. Kate breathed deeply when he caressed very softly her most intimate parts. He whispered in her ear:

"You couldn't be mine, Kate, and that drove me crazy. Did you feel the same for me?"

With a gentle movement Rick made her lie face up and licked her wet breasts avoiding her nipples, which grown and harden waiting for his tongue. It never came. Now she was the one who was going crazy.

"I want to feel that madness again... Kate..." Now Castle caught a nipple between his lips and Kate moaned.

Then the writer, knowing that he was the 'word master', stopped and offered the white silk belt to her again. Now Beckett will tie him up, eager to unleash their mutual craziness.

* * *

"I think I could untie me" Castle said moving his wrists. Kate had done an expert knot.

She crawled on all fours over him and checked the silk belt joining him to the headboard of the bed.

"You're perfectly ti.."

Kate run out of words when felt his lips playing with her inner thigh and sighed gently when Rick moved his head until being dangerously close her sex. She was tented to move a little so he could...

"No!" she said with determination.

The writer smiled playful looking at her chests moving quickly. Beckett, breathing heavily, put her face in front of his face and kept her mouth very close to his lips, without touching.

"You're tied so I'm the boss here." she said with authority.

Then she made the gesture to kiss him but she moved her head back again. Castle was about to complain but he preferred to give her his 'puppy eyes' look, and Kate responded to him with a bad-girl smile.

Kate sit astride on his chest, offering him a spectacular view of her breasts. Then moved her hands gracefully up to her head and removed the three hairpins, still keeping his hair in a bun, one by one. And one by one she placed them between Rick's lips, and warned him sensually:

"If you open your mouth and they all fell... I'll go letting you 'unfinished'."

Castle pressed his lips obediently and kept his mouth shut, raised an eyebrow, and waited worried and excited thinking if Kate really would be able to leave him there tied, alone and with an epic erection.

The detective made a little jump back and sit in his stomach. Rick exhaled and a hairpin flew away. He put an innocent face immediately and looked at her eyes.

"So quick?" she said joking.

Kate moved a little further back until Rick could feel his erection rubbing her buttocks. She leaned forward and stroked his chest with energy, then licked and played with his nipples until the detective heard Castle pronounced a funny 'mMMMMmmmmMMMmmhhh' as response. Then Beckett tickled him touching his ribs very gently.

Another hairpin flew away. He looked at her worried, she looked him back bossy. One more hairpin and 'game over'. Kate made a move to stand up. Rick shook his head to say 'no' and pointed with his eyes the hairpin still in his mouth.

Beckett smiled, bit her lower lip and before sit again she used one hand to slide the 'needy' Castle's erection inside her. The sigh of pleasure the detective uttered was accompanied by a 'MmMmMmMmhhh' from Rick, keeping his hairpin in his mouth like a hero.

* * *

**Author's note: Feel free to correct my grammar or weird words. I'm lost with sexual metaphors and double meanings. Hehehe.**


	12. Paradise

Castle was focused on review mentally the list of Presidents of the United States, because he was so excited and so starved for sex that his 'little friend' could end sooner he wanted.

Kate was not making him easy. She was sitting astride on his crotch, moving her hips like a goddnes, making gestures and noises he liked so much, although Rick knew that Kate was overreacting to pleasure him. The energetic and sweet caress that she was giving to his member was worthy of writing a whole book. Maybe he will.

He concentrated on breathing through the nose, keeping the last hairpin in his mouth closed. And it was being damned difficult. He needed to open his mouth for breathing, snorting, groaning, yelling her name interrupted by breathing and especially for kissing, licking, biting her.

Futhermore Rick was tied up wrists above his head, so more difficult breathing. But worst of all was the urgent need to use her hands to caress her, explore her, stimulate her, but he could not. Castle began to pull the silk belt hoping it were bad tied and to break free, but Beckett was very good at making knots.

Kate stopped moving and breathed deeply a few times. Thank God, so he could 'calm'.

Then his muse changed the tilt of her hips and rhythm of her movements. Kate closed her eyes and bowed her head. Now Beckett was indulging herself. At her own pace. How she liked it. Her hair covered her face, so that the writer could only see her mouth opened and panting with her lower lip, red and swollen by her own bites.

Castle knew that now she was not acting. It was Kate's magic moment, when she focused on all the sensations her body was feeling just before exploding in orgasm. And he did not want to lose the moment, he wanted to be part of it. Rick needed to hold her, needed to feel her with his whole body. He knew he could not reach his own climax otherwise.

He felt her sensual dance was concentrating on feeling his erection in every nook of his celestial female anatomy. A low moan of her was the clue for Castle: Kate had reached a point of no return, and no one would stop to get what her body asked. So he risked throwing away the last hairpin.

"Un ... Untie me!" Rick gasped heavily to take new fresh oxygen. He felt relieved but now his body was asking for more action.

Beckett was in another world and Castle even doubted that she could hear him.

"Un... tie... mmm... please!"

The writer was desperate for feeling her. He tense his muscles and lifted his butt with urge, trying to get Kate's attention. Rick felt her strong hands leaning on his chest to steady herself and felt a wave of intense pleasure that was the first warning of his own body, coming dangerously close to orgasm.

Rick could not grab anything for release his sexual strain. He pulled his hands tied which was really painful for his ailing body. Now he kept his eyes closed because he could not bear the situation. If his orgasm exploded now he thought that he could break a bone pulling, and if did not he would die of a heart attack.

"KATE PLEASE!"

His last desperate attempt was accompanied by a groan that made a few tears out from his eyes. Castle raised his butt with anger because this was not being as he wanted, and Kate was thrown forward. She landed with her breasts over his face. A surprised Rick opened his eyes.

Castle was afraid she frightened of have hurt. Rick looked at her face and saw only her bright eyes full of lust and desire still dissatisfied. Then and only then Kate pulled hard an end of the silk belt and released him. It was amazing how Beckett knew him, she knew exactly how to excite him to the limit.

Rick felt his arms lighter and with one fluid movement he hugged and rolled their bodies to finish above her. He was happy to bury his face in her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin. And it was even better to open his mouth and eat her while she clutched at his back.

But what Castle really wanted at that moment was to sink into her depths so, without wasting more time, lounged at her slowly but deeply until Kate let out all the air from her lungs into a moan while she closed one hand grasping the hair his neck.

Castle roared to accompany her, but his voice faded out for been hugging her firmly and clawing with the teeth her delicious collarbone. He threw back his attack very slowly, but when almost outside, Kate quickly jabbed the fingers of one hand on one of his buttocks stopping his movement. Then Rick's body gave him a second notice of his imminent climax and he lunged again with such force that both slided on satin sheets.

Both shouted pleasured with one voice, but neither of the two was aware of his or her actions. Just their primal instinct rules now.

The timing and strength of Rick's shakes was the dance that Kate had joined, surrounding him with her arms and legs, determined to let go where the beast within Castle wanted.

Their hot and sweaty bodies moved like a single being, despite the ferocity of their movements it was a beautiful show, like a machine working at full power. Their moans and cries were no longer human, just an instinctive exhaust valve because the waves of pleasure experienced in their bodies, which would otherwise have come to explode literally.

There was banging noises, fabric ripping, more bangs, but neither of them heard anything.

And only when Castle felt Kate succumb in his arms accompanying her orgasm with her guttural moans, his brain gave permission to join her with a few last thrusts and, for the first time in days, Rick was taken to paradise where he wanted to be the rest of his life.

* * *

**seriosuly? no reviews of last chapter? OMG I'm going to cry... (just kidding)**

**Do somebody know about a free good grammar corrector?**

**I feel 'lost in translation', hehehe.**


	13. Unloaded

When Castle came back to Earth he was happily hugged to Kate and with his eyes closed, resting his head on her chest, feeling it up and down with her breathing. He was still dizzy and their bodies sweaty and fixed and... oh, yeah! He was still inside her, unloaded.

Rick smiled and did not move an inch. He wanted sleep for a while but then he felt pain in his knees. He opened an eye, looked around and raised his head surprised looking for Kate's eyes.

A sleepy Kate moved a little and opened her eyes. Beckett smiled when she saw Castle's worried face looking at her.

'Kate?' he whispered.

She did not talk but she asked 'what?' just with her gaze.

'Why are we on the floor?' Castle asked looking around.

Then Kate woke up completely and put her elbows on the floor and raised his chest, moving her breasts close to Rick's face. The detective looked around and observed that they were quite far from the bed, the sheets and pillows were scattered around the bedroom like if it had been a tornado.

'I think we were very focused on our... stuff' she said.

Rick was spellbound looking her nipples like a cat watching a fishbowl to play with it. Kate laughed seeing his reaction and her breasts trembled deliciously. There was a part of Castle's brain trying to 'reload his weapon' but he knew it was too soon for him, so Rick moved carefully to leave her.

Kate sighed when she felt that last caress on her sex. The writer realized and instead of getting up he sat beside her on the floor.

'If you want more I could organize a special visit ...' He said making his index and middle fingers walking along her thigh.

She smiled, holded his hand and kissed it.

'I really loved your special visits, but I prefer to wait for you.' Kate lend and kissed his lips.

'Mmmmh, so sweet... I could just eat you up...' he kissed her again.

They heard their stomachs growling and they both laughed.

* * *

Castle observed Kate and wondered if there could be a sexier way to wet fruit pieces in yogurt and eating. Possibly  
not. Especially that way of clean a draining drop in her lip and suck her finger. Beckett and her elegant eating while  
she was looking out the window of the dining room of the suite...Oh my God!. He was devouring his cheeseburger hoping  
it would give the energy his body needed.

They were sitting facing each other around a transparent glass table that allowed him to contemplate her long legs  
crossed sexily. It was a shame that Kate wore his lavender striped shirt, he would prefer to contemplate her with her  
birthday suit. Meanwhile he had opted for the classic hotel white bathrobe, leaving everything to her imagination.

Then he realized one thing.

'Beckett?'

Kate looked at him sucking a finger with such a perfect innocence that she had deserved an Oscar. He swallowed.

'Mmmm... I had realized that this is officially our wedding feast' he said pointing the meal on the table.

'Ahem' Kate said waiting for more explanation.

'And there is no wedding feast without a champagne toast for the bride and groom' he said rescuing a bottle from the  
ice bucket.

'So... what can we do? Phone Alexis or my father to make a speech?' She said watching him preparing two glasses.

'Mmmm... No, I think they didn't like to see us after... play in the tube, play in the bed and play on the floor.'

Beckett smiled while taking the glass of champagne he offered her like a gentleman.

'So?'

'So... I'm going to improvise some words' Rick said raising his glass.

'O.K.' she said with curiosity.

'Katherine, I've known you for 6 years and I think you couldn't have chosen better. Rick Castle is a man who will make  
you happy in many different ways...' his rascal smiling revealed his intention.

Kate laughed.

'Don't laugh, Beckett, this is pretty serious.'

'I see'

'Rick Castle will make you happy in the morning, in the afternoon, in the evening, at dawn, in hotel suites, at home,  
at his other home, in the shower, in his Ferrari, on the poker table, in the warehouse, on the stairs...'

'Ha-ha! Don't promise things you cannot keep, boaster.' Kate warned.

'I will!... and up your Harley... against the board of crimes, on your desk, in the interrogation room... on the swings... and... well, that it's enough... for a week.'

He smiled with sparkling eyes like a naughty child, waiting for her toast.

'I want to say something important.' The detective said gravely.

Castle became serious.

'Swear to me that today is not cleaning windows day' She said pointing and smiling.

Rick looked at the big dining room window. He had no idea, and thought that to be a window cleaner at Four Seasons Hotel  
should be a really interesting job.

'No. Not today.' He answered denying with his head like a kid.

'O.K. Toast'

Both finally clinked glasses and drank.

Well, Rick drunk but Kate just wet her lips. She took apart her glass and staring into his eyes.

'Is something wrong, Kate?' The writer asked.

* * *

**This had been a 'light' chapter after all the sexy things, I know.**


	14. A wall and a carousel

**Sorry for my hiatus writing. I have been busy.**

* * *

The detective drumed the glass table with her nails, frowned and kept her lips tight. Castle put his cup aside and stared at her. He knew that she was going to tell him something important but before she needed a few seconds to open a door in her wall.

Kate looked at his eyes and he saw a special shine in her gaze although she kept serious. She leaned and extended her arm offering her hand, he held it. They kept quiet a few seconds. Rick felt his heart speeding up. If Beckett did not open that door he would batter down it.

"Babe..." Kate finally said "...listen, I didn't want to tell you this... today. In fact I haven't planned to get married today. I just wanted to spend a normal day with you..."

_For God's sake, Kate. Tell me whatever it be, before I die because a heart attack_. It was what a desperate Castle would like to say. But he kept holding her hand and waited with patience. Kate had a wall to climb and Rick had a carousel to get off.

Kate sighted and smiled seeing him worried. The detective came his chair near to his, trying to create more intimacy. She caressed his arm and played with his hair. Then, with Castle near to jump from his chair with panic, she looked at his eyes.

"I have a delay" Beckett finally said.

The surprising new made Castle kept still like a statue. We could say that any stone from the dryest and most desolate place on Earth had more life signs. Beckett saw his face turning as white as his bathrobe.

"Babe... Castle!... Breathe!"

Rick blinked, opened his mouth, looked to one side, blinked again, looked into her eyes, rose his eyebrows and looked to his lavender shirt covering her body. He kept his gaze fixed like spelled by the buttons

"Three weeks" Castle finally said.

"What? Yes. I'm three weeks late... but how?" she asked frowning again.

"Three weeks" Rick repeated still in shock.

"Castle. Have you been controling my period?"

Rick moved his surprised eyes to looked at her not less surprised ones.

"Years ago. I needed to know when order extra chocolate in your coffee for those days."

Kate smiled with tenderness thinking in that little detail. Slowly Castle regained the natural colour of his skin. Then he watched it clearly in his mind: a little new life could be beginning. A gift for two adults who love each other with madness... he felt a indescribable warmth in his heart.

Rick looked at her eyes cheerful like a kid. Kate melted observing him, downed her eyes and played with the border sewing of the shirt that barely covered her thighs.

"I have not... " Kate hesitated " ...made any test pregnancy yet"

"Wha...!? Room service! Right now!" Castle stood up and run towards the living room phone, but he saw Kate stunned.

The writer stopped and walked back. He approached Beckett, crouched and held her hand. Then she talked:

"Before our wedding I thought the delay was because stress, moreover I preferred to wait until our honeymoon to tell you something. And..." her voice broke a little "...after your accident I couldn't make any test, because the hope of being expecting a child from you was the only thing that give me the strenght to keep going... and I won't break that illusion."

He caressed her knuckles sweetly.

"And these last two days I thought that pregnant or not, the more important thing was that we were together again and... we could try it."

Kate looked at his eyes ending her explanation.

"And we really have tried it" He said raising his eyebrows repeteadly.

She smiled, leaned to him and their lips met in a tender kiss.

"Although if I had known that you could be pregnant I would have used other techniques a while ago" he whispered.

"Um. I think your technique a while ago was perfect" she said after analysing.

"Perfect?" Rick repeated with his ego on top.

"Aham. But I'm curious about what others techniques you have in mind..."

Quickly Castle took the yogurt glass from the table and stood up holding Kate's hand. He drove her to the bedroom and standing in front of a divan, make a gesture to Beckett.

She understood him perfectly and lay down on it.

Castle sat down beside her, and unbuttoned the shirt very delicately letting at sight the curves of her breasts. He noticed Beckett staring at his movements.

The writer dipped the little spoon in the yogurt and took it to Kate's collarbone. The cold touching on her skin made her feel a pleasured chill. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Rick smiled pleased with her reaction, then slid the spoon along her skin, drawing a spiral on her chest which ended in a nipple. It magically hardened because the cold. She looked at him lustfully.

He laughed playfully and approached his lips to the begin of the drawing. Beckett moved sensually her thighs when felt Castle's tongue licking her skin, and her inner fire woke up when he went slowly towards the goal.

He licked, kissed and sucked her nipple with such a sensuality that started in her the more urgent lust she had never had.

"Castle, Castle, Castle, give me it, get it out of me, please..." she begged him holding his bathrope and pulling him with a unexpected strength.

Kate's sentence was not about gore films, she just wanted him to gave her an orgasm. Rick excited and overwhelmed because her demand, did not dare to tell her that he needed going a little slower. So he hoped that she would be agree with a _special visit_.

* * *

**What would you like to read first? For special visit press 'one', for pregnant test press 'two'. Hahaha. Let a review better.**


End file.
